


Finishing What You Started

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Boys Kissing, Campfires, Canon Era, Day of Desperation, Desperation, Desperation Day, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Arthur makes sure Merlin finishes what he started.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 267
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Finishing What You Started

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt: Desperation.
> 
> Happy Day of Desperation!

The night was quiet, except for the crackling of the fire, insects chirping and the soft snores of the nearby knights. Merlin raised his head to check and see that everyone was truly asleep. He did a headcount: Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan. All out for the count. He glanced over at Arthur who was sitting down a short distance from the campfire, keeping watch and quietly got to his feet.

Creeping over to Arthur, Merlin sat himself down next to him.

“Hey,” he said, giving his king a kiss. “I thought they’d never fall asleep.”

“Me too,” hummed Arthur and captured Merlin’s mouth again with his.

Their kisses grew heated and Arthur tugged Merlin into his lap. Slipping his hand under his jacket and shirt to palm at the small of his back, with his cold, leather-clad hands.

Merlin hissed.

“Shh,” murmured Arthur. “You’ll wake them.”

Wriggling his hand between their bodies, Merlin palmed at Arthur’s crotch. Smiling into their kiss as he felt Arthur stiffening at his touch. He threaded his fingers through Arthur’s hair and tugged gently, making Arthur quietly hiss.

He undid Arthur’s laces, pushing open his breeches to pull out his cock. Merlin took it in hand, enjoying the familiar weight and girth of it. He had been waiting all day for this time with Arthur. It was a long campaign and they got far too little time together as it was. Stealing desperate kisses and hand jobs where they could during rest breaks, or when “collecting wood” for the campfire. But there had been no such opportunity today, having ridden hard all day and their friends being ever-present.

Now Merlin finally had Arthur all to himself and he meant to make the most of it. He pumped his hand along Arthur’s cock; all warm, velvet-steel in his palm. Arthur tumbled them off the log to the soft ground.

“Arthur,” whispered Merlin. “Aren’t you supposed to be keeping guard.”

Arthur huffed, “Says he who came over and snogged me. You started this. You take care of it.”

Merlin pushed out with his magic, whispering a protective spell reverently. “Fine. I’ve—”

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur pressed a finger to his lips and slid down his body to lay between Merlin’s legs.

“You better hope you can be quiet whilst I finish what you started, _Mer_ lin,” said Arthur with a grin, mouthing at Merlin’s cock through his breeches.

He yanked them down and Merlin’s cock sprang free. Arthur licked along the length of it, sucking gently along Merlin’s shaft. Merlin gasped and Arthur shot him a look. Merlin bit his lip, digging his fingers into the dirt as Arthur rubbed his nose along him, before lapping at the precome at his slit. Merlin closed his eyes, focusing on trying to keep his breathing true and steady.

He thought he was prepared for Arthur to blow him. But when his mouth engulfed him with a hot wet heat, Merlin had to press his fist into his mouth to keep from whimpering. Arthur started sucking him off with the same kind of determination he used when going into a battle or a fight that he was determined to win. What exactly ‘winning’ entailed in these circumstances though, Merlin didn’t know. 

A small keen escaped his lips and Arthur glared up at him, his blow job getting slow and sloppy.

Merlin took a deep gulping breath and steadied himself before Arthur continued. Merlin jumped as Arthur cupped his balls and rolled them in his hand, glove-free now and slick with oil. He traced a finger down Merlin’s perineum and pressed inquiringly at Merlin’s hole. Merlin’s head fell back and his breath hitched as Arthur slid the tip of his finger in. He was never one for subtly in matters of the bedroom. No matter how much Merlin tried to teach him.

He crooked his finger, rubbing at a spot inside him that always made Merlin yell. Merlin stuffed his neckerchief into his mouth, whining quietly into it as Arthur did it again. Merlin started to tense, getting ready to savour the sweet release of a orgasm he’d been anticipating all day. His cock throbbed and Arthur gripped him tightly at the base, just in time to stop it. 

Merlin groaned into his neckerchief and Arthur pulled off him with a wet pop. Merlin reached out to him.

“Now, now, Merlin,” murmured Arthur, pressing a kiss to his neck. “We’re supposed to be being quiet.”

Merlin glared at him. But Arthur took little notice as he tugged Merlin’s breeches off and then climbed up his body. He chuckled softly at the neckerchief and whispered into Merlin’s ear. “That suits you. Might need to gag you when I fuck you at home too. Now, show me you good you can be.”

Merlin nodded, his breathing increasing. Arthur pushed his legs apart and brushed his thumbs over jutting hip bones.

He shoved two fingers inside Merlin, scissoring them, checking he was ready before removing them and replacing them with the head of his cock.

Arthur slowly pushed in past the tight muscle. Even he moaned at that, sinking into Merlin inch by excruciating inch, stopping every time Merlin made a sound. At one point he withdrew completely when Merlin made a particularly loud sound and someone had turned in their sleep.

He pressed back in again, slowly rocking his hips. He grinded deeply inside Merlin, rather than his usual technique of long deep thrusts that he usually employed at home. Merlin bit into the neckerchief. Arthur’s hand returned to his cock, giving him a warning squeeze.

Merlin gave Arthur a warning squeeze of his own and wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist, digging in his heels to fuck himself shallowly on Arthur’s cock, really, really needing to get off now without anymore teasing.

Sweat beaded on his forehead, despite the chill of the night, and he breathed heavily through his nose. His neckerchief drenched with spit, He bit back a demand, instead trying to urge Arthur on with his eyes. 

Some kind of restraint must have broken in Arthur because suddenly he started to thrust his hips, driving into Merlin’s hole, with a quiet slapping sound, pace increasing. They were probably becoming too loud now. But Merlin was so close to coming he couldn’t care much more than to push his magic out from him, hoping he’d cast the right dampening spell.

Arthur panted harshly, grunting as he shoved in hard, one, twice and then a third time before stilling as he came. Merlin wrapped his own fingers around his neglected cock, stroking it hard and fast, tamping down on his magic, until he was spilling over his hand with a muffled cry.

There was a soft snuffling sound and Percival sat up, blinking in the darkness.

Arthur hastened to withdraw, quickly tugging up his trousers.

“Sire?” asked Percival with a piercing whisper. “Is everything okay?”

Clearing his throat and trying to subtly rearrange himself, Arthur sat back on the log.

“Yes, uh. Fine. All fine. Just Merlin here being an idiot. Tripped over and knocked me over when he came to sit with me. He couldn’t sleep.”

Merlin sat up, having wriggled back into his breeches and feeling around for his boots. He shoved his dishevelled neckerchief into his jacket pocket.

“Yes, sorry if we woke you,” he apologised.

Percival gave them a puzzled look before he shrugged, settling down again in his bedroll. “Good night, Sire. Merlin.”


End file.
